Gammetan Civilization
.. Welcome to the Gammetan Page! The official article! . Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus is in power Next Elections: March 1st, Supreme Chancellor. Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus: ''WHAT?!'' I meant April, guys. April the first Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus: ''Phew'' March 15th, Vice Chair. Currently incorporated with the Pelophiilo Corporation, stationed in the Hydephiilo galaxy. Recent National Activity The following contains a list of the recent government news: *(2010/03/06) The Gammetans decide to fund 35% more than what they had into Project Devlabordich, minusing 10.5 days from production (Due for the 19th). *(2010/02/14) Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus starts hearing people from cross-galaxy when they say "March 1sr" because he's so nervous about his upcoming election. *(2010/02/04) All factories are moved to AS-A3-D14 3040-09 *(2010/02/03) The name changing happened. Kortorisan > Gammetan *(2010/02/03) Supreme Chancellor Sofix Pitus propses to change the name or The Kortorisan Civilization *(2010/01/29) Fetrodasa VII has been voted to be destroyed for reasons of diplomatic relations. 84% voted yes (Civilian and Senate). *(2010/01/29) The Recruitment Act has been cancelled due to no official war. *(2010/01/29) The Kortorisa Nation corporated into The Pelophiilo Corporation. |army= |spacenavy= |hideh= |formed=09-2009 |established=01-2010 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=}} The Gammetan Civilization (sometimes The Gammetan Nation) are a civilization populated by only Humans, Repilicators and Kreplicators. They have a governmental system they call the Senate. They originate from "a galaxy far far away", but when they entered a war with an unknown enemy and were drove back to 1 planet, they decided to go to "a galaxy far far away". They named their planets Kortorisa IV, as it was the forth planet in the system and spread out form then on. This was one factor that lead towards the creation of Wbvdkt. The Senate The Kortorisan Senate is the government established after the Kortorisans evacuated their old planet Senate Members The Senate is made up of various parties from various planetary systems. Some can be businesses, corporations, political and economic parties. In the main senate building, there are pods for each party, some members are in the pods, some are not. Note that when a party is in power they may have double the leader, vices, and members at the Chair. The President of the Senate The President is the supreme leader of the senate, although, he/she has no chancellor powers. He/she can include/disinclude businesses, coporations, and economic parties, but not political as they are automatically added. The president also has a 5% vote on a party and a 10% vote on a chancellor. The President it chosen by a voting process between the parties of the senate which occurs every 5 years, a 50% vote is required for the president to be removed from office. The Supreme Chancellor The Supreme Chancellor is an elected President of the Kortorisan Nation. It is the supreme leader of the Kortorisan nation and can operate in their choice. The Supreme Chancellor is chosen by the public and the senate in a vote. The chancellor has to be in the party that is in power, and is required to get the most votes. Vice Chair The Vice Chair overviews all senate meetings and is a kind of senate lord. They can decide senate-private meetings and have a 5% vote on petitions. They are elected every .25 years by the senate and can be in any position politically. Party Chancellor 1 of the party leaders (elected by the party it's self) take the place of Party Leader Chair in the senate, they have the vote of the party they are from. They can freely (dependant on the situation) add a comment, not object Party Vices 2 of the party vices (elected by the party it's self) attends as the Party Vice Chairs. They are to convince the party leader on their decision on the parties behalf. They can freely object to the statement on their party's behalf without permission from the Leader, to prevent Despotism. Party Members 5 party members (elected by the party it's self) may take the Party Memeber Chairs. They can try to persuade the Vices to speak on their view as they are the party's base. Election system The elections are as follows: *President of the Senate: 1 year (April 19th) - just the Senate. 50% needed to change president. *Party in Power: 6 months (Jan, July 4th) - Public and Senate. *Supreme Chancellor: 2 months (Jan, April, July, October 1st) - Public and Senate. *Vice Chair: 2 months (15th) - just the Senate. 40% needed to change. Parties The Gammetan Republican Party: The Republican Party are currently in power. They are led by Jedia Xarus, which secures their dominance over other parties. *Supports Republican ways *Alot of publicity, also an added factor is the Corporation they are in *Choose to give all citizens free will *Only bonus currency, where a person gets basic-needs for free and dependant on their working efficiency is the amount of bonus money they get. *Complete gender & racial equalism. *Turtles at growing. *Not very trust worth. *Not-so-good war tactics/ways. *Mid-right winged Secrondo System Emperors: The System Emperors plan to devide the Government into federal states, into nations, if you will. They plan on having one overall Emperor, and one for each of the 10 planned nations. *Total despots *Known for their endurance during a war time and impecible tactics for expansion *Rather rush-full. *Also known for their resistance to going crazy when in power. *Moderate publicity. *Honorable, they keep to their word. *When in power, they have total ownership over The Kortorisan Civilization. *React to revolts with peace/contradictions. *Standard Economy. *Middle-left winged Gammeta Republican and Militia Party: (Oftern called the R&M) This party is known for it's increadible war tactics and long-term strategies. *Supports the Senate *Militaristic *Try to get most things with militaristic ways. *Mid-winged. *Increadibly good, war tactically. *Support freedom. *Promise to change nothing during war times. *Standard Economy. *Maturing publicity *Deceptive during their none-adminstrative periods. *Made up of a mixed range of people *Total multi-culture and multi-racism. Communist Independance Party: The noobish party of them all. *Against the Senate. *Fairly new. *Will get rid of corporations of businesses within the senate. *Driven off despotic and dictator means. *Far-right winged. *Quite noobish for a government *Will force hard labour on workers and clone in order for total military dominance. *Plan to overthrow the senate **Failing because of bad publicity. *They have commited treason enough times to be executed. EXECUTED! **The current Supreme Chancellor does not want to execute them because of fear that he will loose power Federal Institution: The Federal Institution will make rulers over certain towns, who contact the leaders of the state/city their in, who contacts the planet leader, then the Supreme Chancellor on what they want. This system is though the unite the Gammetan citizens with the government, as they think it is meant to be. Growing publicity *Supporst the senate *Fairly new. *Federational *Middle-winged *Very peaceful stratergies *Most leaders are Liberals. Military (Diverted to Kortorisan Military) Space Force *The Haerostune Frigate Mk I *The Haeronstune Frigate Mk II *The Lohaul Battleship Mk I *Project Devlabordich (Maybe?) *Plekon-Class Heavy Carrier See also Gammetan Ship Yards Gammetan Military Gammetan Ship List Category:Civilizations Category:Kortorisan